


35秒

by ha_zc



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthurm, M/M, nereko, 水球, 老油条组, 非骨科
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: *非骨科请醒目，二十啷当岁的学生仔，沙雕小甜饼*题目来自水球规则：进攻时控球不能超过35秒，防守犯规时罚离场35秒不是秒身寸的意思！（会错意的出来挨打





	35秒

**Author's Note:**

> *非骨科请醒目，二十啷当岁的学生仔，沙雕小甜饼  
> *题目来自水球规则：进攻时控球不能超过35秒，防守犯规时罚离场35秒  
> 不是秒身寸的意思！（会错意的出来挨打

四分之一决赛的时候突然被安插进个陌生人，论谁都不会高兴的，尤其是队长Orm Marius。他被教练Vulko拉出去已经超过一刻钟了，更衣室里其他的队员都竖着耳朵，外头的声音时高时低，他们互相看着，手里无意识地把毛巾揉来揉去。  
“老实说，空替补什么的我是无所谓的。”有人说。  
亚特兰蒂斯队的实际替补一共才三个人，足足50%的赤字，老奸巨猾的Nereus把自己游泳队里坐冷板凳的送过来填人数，顺便让Vulko欠他一个人情。你瞧，没人愿意来，打水球的训练苦强度高还不出名，再厉害别人都要笑话你：泳帽上的两个护耳和星战公主的发髻似的……  
Orm拉开了门，沉着一张脸，交头接耳的队员们连忙开始穿袜子套背心。Vulko挤进来，让他们五分钟后去泳池集合，他拍了拍Orm的肩膀，后者不吭声，只是用不必要的力道打开了更衣箱的门。

所有队员都到了，排成一排叉着腿，手背在后面盯着Vulko身边的大个子。比Orm还要高出一个头，看块头是当前锋的料，穿了件大背心、沙滩裤、夹脚拖鞋，也背着手站着，一头乱糟糟的卷毛，胡渣沿着鬓角绕了下巴一圈，看起来像网络游戏里的什么狠角色出来度假似的。这个大个子眯着眼睛笑了笑，说自己叫Arthur Curry。  
“比你们高两年级的转校生，春假才过来的。”Vulko说，朝Orm看过去。  
队长面无表情地看着这个夹塞进来的大块头高年级生，无礼地从头打量到脚，Arthur块头虽大但是手脚很长，小腿和脚腕又细又韧的样子，脚底和脚趾白花花的一看就是一天到晚在外面泡水晒太阳的。Orm动了动，鞋底在瓷砖上咯吱了一声往前走了一步，Arthur笑嘻嘻地和他握握手，学他刚才的样子打量着Orm，从他光洁的头发一直到没有一点灰尘和水渍的皮鞋。整个水球队的人，全部齐刷刷穿着挺括的制服，甚至连Vulko也是一身深色的西装，Arthur鹤立鸡群，像个扫泳池的。  
“还有两天就放假了，宿舍不好安排，Arthur你和Orm住。”  
Vulko动动下巴，Orm面无表情，咬肌凸出来一块。

 

整个学校一股欢乐的节前气氛，两补三一共五天假期，又刚刚结束考试。  
Murk帮Orm拉开座位，水球队的主力们围在餐厅作最后的补给，再过两天就只有外卖和冷三明治了，他们指望着Murk能和他的亚洲老爸老妈视讯学做菜改善下伙食，虽然目前看来希望十分渺茫。  
“听说过吗？那个Arthur？”有球员问。  
“在前一个学校里玩冲浪和攀岩的，到底是毛利人。”队里有个包打听。  
“原住民？”  
“听说靠陪人玩帆船赚学费。”  
“啧！夏威夷学费那么好赚？”  
“你行你也上啊。”  
“他转过来是临时的？”Orm问。  
“他妈调过来公干，一家子都搬来了。不过据说最多拿了学位就回去，好像老家的学校有他喜欢的专业。”  
“Vulko看中他什么？”Orm不乐意地说。  
“块头大？你看他那臂展。”  
“我们缺人吗？”Orm盯着Murk，要是说句不动听的有他好看的！  
“不缺！”Murk连忙喝口汽水，“但是接下来还有比赛……”  
“那又怎么样。”  
“大不了让他一直替补咯。”有人劝。  
“万一打得特别好呢？”  
“怎么可能。”Orm咕嘟几口喝完了奶昔，杯子往桌上一放，结束了话题。

Orm一脸不爽地和队友告别，他们几个都是多人寝，他住的双人寝，室友在外头有窝只是占个名字，现在好了，多一个人。  
宿舍楼里音乐震天，Orm觉得从昨天晚上到现在就没断过，他挤过几个喝醉的一群聊天的，还突破了一次游泳队员的包围，他们在后面叫他“发胶精”。游泳队的不敢真惹他，Nereus脸上笑嘻嘻手段可以说得上毒辣，他一直没能从Vulko那里把Orm挖过来，由爱生恨到由恨生爱，一直护着水球队的人，搞得像夫妻老婆店一样。

Orm打开门张望了下，没人，不晓得Arthur什么时候过来。他把东西一扔，躺了会儿，等天黑了换上衣服出去夜跑，再回来时，宿舍楼已经安静下来了。一大半的人今天晚上就走了，明天晚上这里就彻底空了。Orm放假从不回家，反正他老爸也不回家。  
门口地上坐了个人，那么大一坨，Orm知道只可能是Arthur了。带着耳机垂着头，好像是睡着了。Orm左右看了看走廊里没人，好奇地往前凑一点，想看清他肩膀上的刺青，从手腕开始一路往上，他不怎么懂原住民文化。  
“你大腿要碰到我鼻子了。”  
坐着的人说了一句，呼气扑在Orm的腿上，吓得他往后跳了一步。  
Arthur懒洋洋地抬起头，笑了笑，“看什么呢？”  
“呃……这个都几岁刺的？”  
“每年都加。”  
“哇哦。”  
Orm打开了门，Arthur把垫在屁股下面的两只大包扔进来，叉着腰看着归他的那“条”床，伸手把防尘布扯下来，往上一躺，舒服地叹了一声。  
“小白脸你别气，我是来打球的不是来当皇帝的。”  
Arthur口中的小白脸白了他一眼，转身进了洗手间。再出来时，Orm发现Arthur又睡着了，床对他来讲太窄小了，像睡在按摩凳上一样。他好奇地蹲下来，偷偷看那些毛利纹身，寻思着什么时候也给自己搞一个，这次Arthur没突然醒了，Orm看了个够出去洗澡去了。

半夜里Orm听到Arthur爬起来出去了，回来时带着股浴室的味道，细细嗦嗦地摸着黑忙了有五分钟才没的声音。  
他现在一边刷着牙，看着Arthur趴着睡在自己的一条胳膊上，头发往前盖住了脸，像个野人一样，另一只手都快垂到地上了。Orm吐掉泡沫擦了擦嘴，把闹钟音量调到最大，放到Arthur耳朵边上，等它响。  
“咚！”地一下，大块头直接翻下床摔地上了。  
Arthur把头发往后一拨，趴在地上抬着头看拿着手机的Orm，眉毛挑得快要飞出去了。  
“起床，开始训练。”队长居高临下看着他。  
Arthur用手推了一把Orm的腿，嘟嘟囔囔趴回床上，Orm还想继续，没到两秒Arthur自己弹了起来，好像这下才是真醒了。揉着眼睛跑厕所，门也不关严了，放水声大得夸张。

 

真下水了才懂，为什么Vulko把Arthur拉进来。他明显还不怎么懂规则，最多算平时会看比赛而已，但是力量和爆发力真是配得上这副块头，上抛起球竟然很像样子，球飞出水面的距离刚好，跟他配合的Murk手还没伸过去，Arthur另一只手一把抓住球直接就往边界一扔。要是那里有门的话，Arthur Curry得一分。  
“你过来。如果Murk是对手，Murk你也过来，”Vulko蹲在池边，“抓球的速度是对的，手肘的这个角度，你看，你要打到他的肩膀了。”  
Arthur踩着水，认真听着，那边Orm已经游过去把球带回来了。  
“这就要犯规了。如果是对手就是犯规，如果是自己队员你就要害他受伤了。”  
Vulko循循善诱，他个子不高长得古板声音和气，能当上水球队的教练管住这群水猴子靠的当然是真本事。  
“是。”Arthur听进去了，转身还撸了一把Murk的头表示歉意。  
“你要是害自己人受伤我们就又少一个人了。”  
Orm说完湿传给Murk，几个人打着水花扑到中线去了。  
“15圈。”  
Vulko指了指旁边的泳道，Arthur咧咧嘴，钻过去受罚了。  
“Orm，10圈。”  
Vulko指了指队长。所有人都停下来踩着水看着他，Orm瞪着他的教练，没转头把球干传出去，也去受罚了。  
（*上抛起球，干传，湿传，都是水球术语

Orm先游完了，手一撑坐在岸上喝水，看着Arthur来来回回，劈得水花都比别人大的样子。他低头看看自己的手，又看看自己的膝盖骨，直觉不是自己个儿小是Arthur太大只。  
“我说过了，”突然有人从水下冒上来，Orm一口水没咽下去喷对方脸上了，“我只是来打球的，”Arthur抹了把脸，Orm有点不好意思起来，“你针对我没意思，你几岁啊。”他本意不是问年龄。  
“我比你低两届啊。”  
Orm竟然老实答了，Arthur忍不住就笑起来，甩了甩手一把也坐到岸上来。  
“放心我不是间谍，你们学校又不靠海我喜欢的项目都没有……”  
“没人会自愿来水球队的。”  
“胡说，多帅啊。”  
“Nereus怎么没挖你？”  
“我老妈和Vulko认识。”  
“什么？”Orm堵住嘴，偷偷往训练池瞄了眼，“什么啊？”他好奇地问。  
“校友，只是校友。Vulko是这个，”Arthur比了个手势，“不是吧，你们都不知道？”  
“看得出来啊，那个Nereus……”Orm学着Arthur的手势，“这什么意思？基佬？”  
“对啊。”  
“夏威夷人这么比划的？”  
“对啊！”  
“你们两个过来了！”Murk在那头喊，两个人连忙互相推着站起来。  
“我们不这么比。”Orm下了水池碰到机会偷偷和Arthur说。  
“搞什么？这个换了地方就不一样了？”  
“Arthur！不是让你来说话的。10圈。”  
两只手在水面下偷偷比划“基佬”手势的Arthur，认命地去受罚。

 

除了水球队和排队球两个有比赛的，学校里都空了，天气不好一直下雾，搞得像要闹鬼一样。Murk学做菜失败了两次，除了他爸妈大家都失去了信心，Arthur搞明白了他们在烦什么，有一天从外头叫了食材，给他们做了顿夏威夷炖猪肉。这才叫过节！

他好像要威胁到自己队长的地位了，刚刚放下警惕心觉的Arthur不是来捣乱的Orm有了新的担忧。他不传球给Arthur，Arthur最后竟然被挤到后卫的后面气得干瞪眼。于是继续受罚，一个比赛不积极，一个脑子有问题……  
Vulko抱着胳膊看着他们两个一趟一趟地游，直到Orm累岔了气，趴在泳池边上直喘，Arthur也好不到哪里去，摘了泳帽平躺在地砖上，半天动不了。  
“Orm你该明白自己的职责。我罚Arthur是因为比赛在即，他得快点学不能拖拖拉拉这不是闹着玩儿。他等于是被你连累了。”  
“没什么，Ormi，没什么。”  
Arthur伸手正好够到Orm的肩膀，拍拍他，后者想躲开但累得动不了，胳膊抽了一下就放弃了。  
“Orm？看着我，Orm。”Vulko蹲下来。  
Orm勉强撑起来，小腿在抽筋的边缘，Arthur挡在他背后把他推起来，一边顶着一边用力揉着自己痉挛的脚趾头。  
“你听着，这个我以后会讲但是今天先跟你说。Arthur没有比赛经验，但是他速度快灵活性也高，1/4赛我让他上一节，只要不出岔子半决赛就得全程上，”Orm眨了眨眼睛努力听着，像个当队长的样子，“双中锋，”Vulko比比手指头，“我到时候会安排你们双中锋，Arthur一定会犯规，对方看到那么大块头的一定压着他打。你得配合着在他被罚下去前，拿下分数。”  
Orm抿着嘴唇点点头。  
“Arthur，”Orm连忙让出地方让他可以转过来，Arthur的脚趾蹭到了Orm的大腿他也没吭声，“35秒，你记住这个数字。进攻和罚下场都是35秒，你能把握住，我们就稳赢。”  
“赢过吗？亚特兰蒂斯？”Arthur抓了一把湿淋淋的头发，咧着嘴问。  
“我这届还没有。”Orm回答他。  
“Orm，帮帮我，我想带块奖牌回去。”Arthur笑嘻嘻地请求他，Orm犹豫了一秒点点头。  
“现在去旁边拉伸！”Vulko放过他们了。  
（*水球一共4节，因为强度很大，每节只有8分钟  
（*双中锋是全进攻模式，非常厉害也很冒险

1/4赛Arthur上了一节，上场就拿了分数。Vulko排的3-3队形，Orm和另一个块头比较大的队员护在两翼，对方的老将回过神刚想要压制Arthur他就被Vulko调下场了，干净利落拿分走人。  
“你这是把自己送枪口上呢，还是把Arthur送枪口上。”  
过来观战的Nereus穿得像个老花花公子，浅色套装小碎花的口袋巾，抱着胳膊架着腿，大模大样坐在最前面。  
“Orm带的队伍还没赢过呢，那么好的机会。”  
“什么机会？这两个？”Nereus眼睛很毒。  
“你会知道的。”  
“瞒我，你竟然要瞒我……”Nereus假装抱怨，就差抽出手帕假哭了，“很刺激吧，Vulko，能遇到这种程度的两个中锋，虽然只是校队，但够你威风到退休了。”  
Vulko偷偷比了个嘘的手势，Nereus假装摸鼻子也回了一个。就像是跑马，Nereus不知道这么比喻对不对，虽然对赛马来讲挺残酷挺压榨的，但是一辈子可能就那么一次，没什么比少年得志更耐咀嚼和回忆的了。

 

Orm叫了外卖和低度酒庆祝赢球，Vulko不可能不知道，他睁一眼闭一眼，大家只想开心闹一闹，明天学生们就都回来了。  
酒不多，每个人分到几罐啤酒和一杯粉色气泡酒，闹着笑着围着餐厅的大桌子，撒得桌上都是。  
“你以为时间过得慢，其实快得不得了，”Orm酒量很差，脸红了，话也多了，硬勒着Arthur的脖子，“期末后就是半决赛，我们肯定能进去。”  
“是是，能进，一定能。”  
Arthur同其他几个人比划着打招呼告别，把自己和Orm的包都挂到肩膀上，被他带着一路摇摇晃晃往宿舍去。  
“然后就是决赛！”  
“对对，决赛。”  
“我可能，可能是唯一一次机会了。我要去读医学院……”  
“厉害了，Orm，真厉害了！”  
Arthur推了他一把，连忙又把快要倒下去的Orm给拉回来，后者手脚乱放，蜘蛛一样扒着他。  
“我想拿奖牌……”  
“好的，你不闹，我一定帮你。”  
“我不想当医生……不对！我闹又怎么样了！”  
“行行，你闹我也帮你，”反正Vulko会罚的，Arthur心想，“医生不好吗？”  
“我想打球。我喜欢打球，喜欢当队长。”  
“官迷。”  
“你不懂！”  
“好好，我不懂……”  
“你实在要当也行，我就想打球……Arthur？”  
“什么？”Arthur正在挣扎着掏钥匙，Orm滑下去了，他拎不住只能任由他抱着自己的腿往下滑。  
“我不想成为和我爸爸一样的人。”Orm说完，一下子趴在了地上。

Arthur把门推开，手摸到了灯也打开，一屋子的暖光，衬着走廊里的灯更冷了。他把包踢进门，低头看着Orm叹了口气，蹲下来把他拉起来。  
“Arthur……”Orm两只手绕在他脖子上，“不想当医生……”  
“好的，不当。”Arthur挣脱不了，Orm把头靠在他肩膀上，Arthur怎么也下不了手把他头拨开。  
“Orm？”他摇摇他，醉酒的队长发出嘟嘟囔囔的回应。  
“好的，不当医生，打球，我陪着你打球，好了吧。”  
Arthur用了把劲，打横把Orm抱起来，他也挺大个人了，女孩子一样搂着他的脖子脑袋靠在他胸口上，头发都乱了，戳着Arthur的下巴。Arthur突然愣了下，然后就一直呆愣愣地站在房门口，手竟然不觉得酸，夜那么静，Arthur觉的自己可以抱着Orm站在这里一晚上。  
电子钟“滴”的一声，Arthur猛地醒过来。他连走两步，用脚把门关上，把Orm放到床上，艰难地把手抽出来。  
“Ormi？”Arthur摸摸他的脸，不烫，像是睡着了。  
Arthur满脑子都是Orm的醉话，翻来覆去不要当医生要打球，他和他爸爸关系不好，Arthur手没有离开Orm的脸，心里面五味陈杂，小指正好落在下巴颏那里，就由着小指在那条弧线上滑来滑去，又用大拇指揉了揉Orm的泪沟。  
他的动作比他脑子要快，Arthur醒悟过来时已经跪在地上亲了亲Orm的头发，他愣在那里，努力说服自己说就和亲家里的狗一样。  
Arthur退回去，坐回自己的床上，手肘架在膝盖上看着熟睡的Orm。起身去漱口洗脸，回来用热毛巾把Orm的手和脸都擦了擦。然后他对自己说，该睡觉了，明天学生们都回来了，明天要上课了，明天还有训练。然后这一次，还是动作比脑子快，Arthur两只手抱着Orm的脸，嘴唇在他额头上碰了下，“晚安。”他说。随后慌张地拉灭了灯，趴到自己的床上，脸对着Orm那边，眼睛一直不舍得闭起来。

 

进了暑假时间就跑得飞一样地快，Arthur已经混成老队员了，其他人都已经习惯了Orm对他的态度，似乎队长面对Arthur时特别任性，好像仗着什么似的。他们猜Arthur要么痛哭流涕求Orm说让他打球，要么就是犯了什么事被他抓到把柄。  
半决赛前一天Vulko放他们半天假，除了喝酒别的都行，于是他们一群人跑到Murk的寝室，外面有个大阳台，大开起泡水派对！粉色的、透明的、柠檬黄的，溅了一地，落到地上还有好多小气泡毕毕剥剥的。Arthur他们回来时衣服都湿透了，光着膀子穿了条短裤一路避开摄像头跑回了寝室。

Arthur进浴室的时候，里头就一个角落冒着白雾，他贼兮兮地偷偷摸摸挪过去，探出半个脑袋。Orm站在水雾下正在刷指甲，水把头发上泡沫冲了下去，一路到肩膀又到后背，沿着后腰的凹陷流下去，泡沫被冲淡了，水流汇聚到股间的缝隙一路流到双腿间，最后才到达地面。Arthur收回脑袋，靠在冰凉的瓷砖上，瞪大了眼睛深呼吸。  
“Arthur？”Orm的声音从后面传出来，“别想吓唬我，这里我比你熟！”他说。  
Arthur想往外面去，但夹脚拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒声音太大。  
“我说了，别想吓唬我！”Orm的声音突然近了，明显他要来抓人了。  
Arthur吓得拔腿就走，一条热乎乎的胳膊突然压了过来，把他压得往下一个踉跄，几步不稳转身一屁股坐在休息的条凳上。  
“控球得分！”Orm得意洋洋地站在他面前，就腰里随便围了一下。  
Arthur愣着不说话。  
“你干嘛？”Orm感觉出不对劲了，想过来推他一下，Arthur往后一让，搞得像怕他怕得要死一样。  
“你干嘛！”Orm生了气了，几步过来一把压住Arthur的手，一下子跨坐在他身上。  
“……你！”  
Orm现在知道了，他知道为什么Arthur惊慌失措，还老是用毛巾遮遮掩掩着下体，他屁股碰到了一大块，真的，好大一块。

Arthur先动的手，他拉住Orm的脖子把他拉下来，不由分说就亲了他一下，亲在嘴唇上。当队长的那个愣住了，他喉咙里滚动着要骂人的话，但是一个字都吐不出来，Arthur死鱼一样躺在他下面，一副我亲都亲了要打快一点的样子。  
Orm愣着，浴室里雾气腾腾的，他冲了热水整个人都有点发红。Arthur厚脸皮地躺了一会儿，用手肘把自己撑起来，咕嘟一下咽了口口水。Orm因为他起来整个人往后滑，屁股碰到那里隔了一下，Arthur整个人都凑上来，从喉咙里发出“哦”的一声。Orm动弹不得，他大腿发软，心里直打颤，下一秒拉过Arthur的脖子，学着他刚才的样子，在他嘴唇上亲了一下。  
年轻健壮的身体在雾气里纠缠着，Arthur忙乱地亲着Orm的脖子，把他整个人压在墙壁上，Orm警告他很多次了，不能弄出印子来，Arthur不确定自己还能不能做到。他急匆匆地用把嘴唇压在他想要亲吻的每一块皮肤上，但这样个不够，他真的很想咬一咬，听Orm呼痛的声音，于是Arthur只能改成用舌头舔他，像野兽品尝他的食物一样，舔着布满了汗水和水汽的皮肤。Orm扭着想要跑，却跑不开，Arthur把他们两个的都握在一起，就着水流的润滑。Orm把脸贴在Arthur的脖子上，气喘吁吁等待最后的到来，他忍不住抬起一条腿架在Arthur的侧腰上，他还不怎么懂但是隐约知道，应该是这样，下次就是要这样来的……Arthur嘴唇贴着Orm的鬓角，他动作大得两个人都在晃，Orm已经把自己全部扭到Arthur的怀里里，一边大声喘着一边一口一口啄他的喉结。  
然后就是……总之他们自己被吓到了，浴室的构造放大了最后的喊声，Orm喘着气笑倒在Arthur的身上，把他撞得往后退，一直退，退到他刚才待着的那个小隔间里。水带走了一切，也带不走一切，他们互相抱着，胳膊纠结着胳膊，腿纠缠着腿，一边躲避着热水的冲刷一边一点缝隙都不肯分开的接吻。Arthur捧着Orm的脸，他简直怀疑这辈子的吻都要在今天用光了，Orm的手指在Arthur的脑后和他长卷发纠缠着，就像被海妖迷惑的水手，一点点求生欲都没有了。  
“再亲35秒。”Arthur假装很理智地说。  
“35秒。”  
“然后我就撤。”  
“好。”Orm被吻得只能说一个词。  
“到了，”Arthur因为比赛的关系一直在训练默读秒，“再来一次。”  
“唔。”  
“35秒。”  
“好。”

 

如Vulko安排的那样，他们一路打进了决赛。冠亚军赛的时候学校的人都过来了，Vulko已经快要不记得上次那么拉风是时候了。  
双中锋在对手的意料之中，毕竟Arthur现在已经名声在外，人人都晓得亚特兰蒂斯队有个灵活的大块头，妖怪一样藏在他们队长的身后，突然就能夺了你的球，只要给他拿到了，必定就会得分。

Arthur几乎是把全部的力量用在速度上，他不再大力掷球，改成直接杀入红线，得分后快速杀回。  
35秒，Orm和队员们配合着一路传球，只有35秒！  
哨声响起！超时！重新开球。  
Arthur游过Orm身边，用力握了握他的肩膀。Orm抬头往Vulko的方向瞟了一眼，他甚至都没看到他，他只是要他看到他，没有时间了，这是最后一次机会了，拿金牌的最后一次机会。  
重新开球后对方的两个前锋突然全部过来压制Orm，双中锋突然失去一个，Arthur冲不出去，补上去的Murk差点两次犯规，气息不稳速度已经慢了下来。

Vulko向前探过去，手紧紧抓住了栏杆。观众席已经喧嚣得他什么都听不见了，整个赛场都要被呼喊声掀翻了。Nereus的手绕过他的手臂，握住了Vulko汗湿的拳头，他转头看了他一样，Nereus用嘴形告诉他，你们已经赢了。是啊，都不重要了，Vulko从来没有听过这样的欢呼声，不管是输还是赢，都不重要了。

Orm被对方后卫的手肘砸了一下，一个块头比Arthur还要大的中锋挡在了前面裁判没有看到，Arthur想再换路线已经不可能，他想冒着被这个大块头重重打到的风险，但是对方先转了方向，Arthur挥向水面的手一下子打到了他的肩膀。  
哨声！Arthur被罚下场。

35秒，他默念着。剩下的时间只有十几秒，不够了。Orm还在努力，指尖控球连顶了几次传给Murk。观众的喊声让Arthur错以为水面都在震了。  
哨声响起，比赛结束，亚特兰蒂斯输了。  
冠军队欢呼着，整个场子都沸腾了。

Arthur还是默念着，Orm向他游过来，他还没有念完，“5、4、3、2、1。”  
“35秒。”Arthur对Orm说。  
Orm紧紧抱住他，也被他抱住，然后是Murk，又是别人，最后连对手也过来了，他们在水池里抱成一团，汗水和眼泪完全分不清彼此了。看台上响起了亚特兰蒂斯队的队歌，大家都在唱，赢的人和输的人，所有人都在鼓掌都在笑都在流眼泪。  
Arthur在几乎要窒息的拥抱里，亲了亲Orm的脸颊。

 

“回去念什么？”  
水球队的人给Arthur送行。  
“和大海有关的。”  
Arthur背着随身的大包，和来时一样，大背心大短裤夹脚拖鞋，好像胡渣更浓密了。  
“去找你玩！”队员们说。  
“好的！”

Orm走上去和Arthur握握手，然后把他头拉下来捧着他的脸颊吻了他一下。  
队员们全部“哦！”地一声喊起来。  
“我就知道。”  
“我就说。”  
“我猜就是。”  
他们互相用手肘捅对方的胃。

“还去读医学院吗？”Arthur抓紧最后时间吻他一下，问。  
“去。”  
“不要勉强自己。”又吻一下。  
“你知道海豚得了肠胃炎怎么办吗？”  
“啊？”  
“总要有人学吧。”Orm回吻了最后一下，踢着拽着把Arthur赶走了。

然后，他们在海上又相遇啦～

 

.fin

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇就不开车了，补几条查资料时翻到的术语，方便脑补
> 
>  
> 
> 上抛起球（toss—Splift）：以一手伸向水下部球的底部，利用指尖将 球挑起  
> ——指尖有力又灵活的意思
> 
> 双中锋进攻（double Post attack）：利用两名攻击能力强的高大中锋  
> ——嗯
> 
> 占位（set up）：中锋张开两臂把后卫挡在身后，或者在水下抓住其游泳裤的前面  
> ——哪里的前面？？？
> 
> 抓球（grasp）：要求运动员手大指长  
> ——啧
> 
> 封挡（block）：防守者以一手按压对方的胸部，举起另一手臂去封射门角度，称为“按胸封挡”  
> ——哦！
> 
> 顶球（pop and tip）：为了避免失球，常把球挑起在空中，然后用指尖连续碰触球  
> ——指尖真是很灵活很有力量！


End file.
